Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing moving an object about a display frame by combining classical mechanics of motion. More particularly, disclosed herein are methods and systems for using realistic movements.
A compelling user interface must provide a degree of continuity, and a compelling user interface must also invite interaction, however, legacy attempts to provide continuity and the invitation for interaction have come at the expense of realism. Thus, there is a need for an improved approach for implementing realistic graphical user interfaces, especially user interfaces that implement realistic animations.
More specifically, the aforementioned technologies do not have the capabilities to perform moving an object about a display frame by combining classical mechanics of motion nor for handling animation of displayable objects (e.g., carousels, maps, photo galleries) whose virtual size is larger than the display surface.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach for implementing moving an object about a display frame using realistic movements.